Winter Fics for 39 Clues
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: What the Title says a bunch of Winter Fanfics for 39 Clues. Chapter 1 is why this is rated, T.


You know those ragged-clothed, dirty-faced, moneyless, people you see on the street who always asks for money, that's perfectly identified Cara's family. She had a husk-old dad who was a drunkard and when they received any cent of money, he spent it on alcohol.  
Then there was her mom who was obsessed with pretty things and a perfect body shape, she was a housewife, so when Cara's dad mouthed off at his low paying job and got fired Cara's mom lost it, left the family, and changed her name.  
The family was already challenged with an unstable income source, but what challenged the, even more, was Cara's older brother: James. He starting smoking at the age of 15, started doing weed at 17, and started on cocaine at 21.  
He was a man baby, who depended on the mom, when she left he broke down and refused to eat. Of course, Dad didn't have a problem with that since he didn't have to spend money on him. Cara's sister Ally, was a girl who was always involved with boys instead of schoolwork, wasn't ever there.  
It seemed like she abandoned the family and was milking money and food off of them which she was.  
Cara was the angel in the family, she cooked, went to school every day, had a job to support her dad, her brother, and her sister. Nobody at the school suspected anything from an A+ student such as Cara. People sent rumors around the school talking about how she had a mansion and was really cold and ruthless on the inside.  
She got bullied a lot and never had any real companions.  
She walked home every day and did her homework by 3:00. She then went to her job. Her shoes were worn out and her clothes were hand cleaned every day.  
One day she went to school and was pushed against a wall after last period by a popular girl who laughed and used boys at her disposal. Cara's face was dark and down trying not to feel the pain. The girl called over her friends and they kicked, punched, and slapped Cara every available space on her body.  
A tear fell down Cara's dirt-encrusted face and gleamed.  
Cara's hands were shaking as a girl held her hands behind her back. The main girl cruelly smirked and kicked Cara across her face. Cara just stayed still against the red brick wall. She kept getting beat up and soon fell on to the stone cold and hard concrete. Blood painted on Cara's dry un-moisturized lips.  
The girls didn't stop it had been 30 minutes already. It was like their passion hadn't been fulfilled and their point wasn't proved. Cara's face was stroked with tears and was mixed up with blood, dirt, dust, and grime.  
Cara stood up and stopped letting them literally walk over her and kick her on the ground.  
She grabbed two of them by their bony necks and whispered in a raspy harsh voice "I can kill you in harsher ways than this, but I choose not to hurt you. Stop it or I will snap your thin scrawny necks off."  
The group backed away in fear and left Cara to her own thoughts. She wobbled home to her street corner, nobody was around and no note was left. She passed out a little bit away from the opening.  
She was in bad shape already and didn't want to be bothered with her family's problems.  
She turned over and woke up with someone tapping her shoulder and their face clouding her view of sight. He had a kind-hearted face and was saying something inaudible while shaking her as she was dazed so much so that she couldn't hear. She recognized as Ian Kabra the most popular boy in school.  
Cara slowly stood up and hobbled over to the corner of the darkened alleyway as an attempt to escape. Cara raised her fist as to punch Mr. Popular over there in the face.  
But he reached for those white fists along with those knuckles which were whiter than blank copy paper. But what Cara didn't know that Ian just tried to help out a civilian on Christmas Eve.  
But she didn't want that, she wanted to know where her family was.  
Ian looked at her facial expression and just figured that she wanted information. "They're gone. Your family is gone. The police arrested your brother, your father escaped by running into the middle of the street. His freedom moment was interrupted by a speeding car that knocked him down like a bowling pin. And regarding your sister, when an officer took one of her hands to guide her to the car, she slapped him, reached for his gun, but was stopped and killed on the spot, with a single g-loc bullet to the neck.  
It was a gory spectacle. You would've been arrested if I hadn't interrupted and told them about your stellar work. This evening your brother was found dead in his jail cell from falling, paralyzing himself and wasn't able to speak so he wasn't accessible to help. The next few moments were crucial to see how Cara would react. She walked out of the alleyway swooped down to grab her school uniform, her schoolbag, and her work. She ran in a direction that was foreign to her. After hours of running her legs started to become exhausted, her lungs were scorching, her head was dripping with sweat, and her breathing was almost inaudible.  
She decided to walk just one more mile before stopping.  
After that long mile was walked Cara found herself a cliff that would be geographically called a peninsula. The water splashed and crashed onto the rough rocks. Seagulls flew above her as other birds jumped off of their oak trees, ants grabbed pieces of bread probably left from previous picnic-ers and settled back into their intricate systems of tunnels under those red mounts of dirt hills they built. The water shimmered from underneath the sun's intense glare. The fish jumped out of the warm water just to land un-gracefully back. It was a particularly hot winter/summer here in Australia. The only thing that kept Cara from dosing of onto the warm cliff of the shore was the exotic sounds of nature. Like a foreign lullaby, it soon began to slur altogether and the drowsiness overcame Cara's body and overwhelmed her into a fit of sleep.  
Her eyes slowly awoken with a fresh smell of seawater lingering against her nose. The sky had been painted a nice ombre color selection of Golden yellow, Pantone orange, Salmon pink, and Royal purple.  
Feeling a charge of adrenaline, Cara walked 12 feet backward and swiftly ran forwards the ocean, to land perfectly in sync with the tides rough waves. Her head bobbed up after a few seconds under water. She swam to the point were sharks were and coral reefs were behind her. Something rubbed against her leg softly, Cara's curiosity hit it's peak as she put her head underwater to see the creature. It was a miniature dolphin, it swam her to the shore as the human was still in shock. The human walked up the path back to her previous spot. She grabbed her things after drying out in the almost non-existent sun. She walked back to the alleyway to discover that a note was left there with keys. It told her that her mom had committed suicide with the new to so she didn't take so well. The only surviving member, Cara, was left in custody of her mom's nice house.  
Cara walked to the house to see Ian across the street from her and stared in disgust of his popularness and how he acted how he had no flaws though he really did, while in contrast, Cara embraced hers. She placed her items on the table then walked to the family room inside of her mom's mansion. Under the tree were loads of presents for Cara, she left them underneath that giant of a tree and slugged up the hardwood stairs. She walked to a bedroom with a sign with the words 'CARA' all caps printed. She opened and closed the door once she was inside. Not even looking around or changing her clothes Cara fell into a deep unintentionally tearful sleep.

~The End~ Not bad I guess. Took me days to write that because I am a procrastinator. No shipping, It's my first fanfiction without it.  
I like the word count. It's not the longest fic I have written and published, but I'm kinda proud of it. It doesn't really have a good ending or has a happy ending really, but it's good enough and that's what counts right? I hope so. I also hope you enjoy it.

~*~Character Chat~*~ Cara: Why was I beat up?  
Ham: Your weak Cara in a way.  
Cara: I will eat your skin, break off your bones, and feed them to my dog.  
Dan: Guess someone's turning cannibalistic.  
Cara: DAN!  
Dan: *Cowers in corner*  
Amy: I love this fic.  
Ian: Why did Cara hate me?  
Cara: Don't worry, I really don't.  
Dan: Or does she.  
Amy, Cara, and Ian: DAN SHUT UP!  
Author: One of the best I have written.  
Amy: I agree, but why wasn't I involved.  
Author: Your character didn't really fit. You are the kinda happy one who knows the gadgets and goes on these awesome adventures. Cara's the strong one who has a hurtful past that hides in her blue eyes.  
Ian's the semi-popular money inherited one who very ambitious. It really was meant to focus on Cara, you would just be a gossiper or mean girl, and I would never do that to you except for in a crappy fic like 'Over the Edge.'You just really didn't fit. I promise to add you to the next chapter, I pinkie swear.  
Amy: Ok, but you have to fulfill that promise.  
Everyone but Dan: Thanks for reading See Ya next time.  
Dan: Or do they?  
Everyone except Dan: DAN!  
Dan: Ok, goodbye readers. Everyone: Heat and Snow misers out. (If you know this reference you are now my Bff and a winner.)  
Dan: They don't know but I'm a Grinch! Hehe! 


End file.
